KameHouse
by RedFairyElii
Summary: UA. Goku es un mujeriego millonario. ChiChi una bailarina de club. ¿Qué pasará una vez que se vean y se conozcan?


**BUENAAAS BUENAAAAS cómo están?... Bueno, noc. últimamente me he sentido algo eh...noc como describirlo, intima? tal véz con respecto a DBZ y sobre todo con esta pareja (Goku/Milk) así que me entró la inspiración así que empecé a escribir... y bueno salió este pequeño episodio, q es más bien como introducción, pero será el primer episodio porke así lo digo yo ¬¬ xD Será corta...unos 7 u 8 capitulos...espero...eso sí, me demoraré subiendo los caps, porke tengo otra historia (la de Ranma y Akane que pueden pasar a leer y dejar un Review, no me molesto XD) así que les pido paciencia.**

**ehhh bueno siempre quise hacer un 'get together' de Vegeta y Bulma, pero he visto pocos fics dedicados a Goku y Chichi (o milk en español latino) asíque les dejo este principio.**

**Disclaimer: no poseo ningún personaje de DB/DBZ o DBGT. Escribo este fic por pura diversión y ocio.**

**KameHouse  
****por: OrpheeGirl**

**Capítulo 1 **_**"Presentación"**_

Goku abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en una habitación muy familiar para él. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron llegando a su mente y se maldijo a si mismo internamente. Odiaba con todo su ser sentirse caliente y que la única que estuviera siempre cerca en esos momentos fuera Shinsa. Miró a su lado y la vio dormir plácidamente. Era una pelirroja muy hermosa pero algo intensa para su gusto. Siempre que tenían sexo, se sentía como si tuviera alguna clase de poder sobre él y eso no le gustaba porque siempre le hacia una escenita.

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse cuidadosamente para que no se despertara. Tal vez si salía de allí antes que ella se despertara, tendría alguna oportunidad para zafarse de la escenita. Agarró sus cosas con sumo cuidado y miró atentamente cada lugar de la habitación para evitar dejar algo. Sonrió al ver que no había nada y miró una vez más Shinsa.

- Adiós – dijo alegre mientras salía de la habitación y posteriormente del apartamento.

Cuando iba por la calle le dio por mirar su reloj y notó como eran las 14:00. Había perdido demasiado tiempo durmiendo con esa mujer y ahora estaba atrasado para todo lo que tenía que hacer, como por ejemplo buscar a su perro.

- hey Kakaroto! –dijo una voz familiar a su espalda – qué tal tu noche? – podía apreciar el sarcástico tono en la voz de su primo.

- pues muy a tu pesar, querido primo, estuvo excelente. Tener sexo con Shinsa es una de las mejores cosas que se puede hacer, aunque preferiría cambiar de vez en cuando. –

- jajaja sí, es como si lo hiciera a propósito, no? - Vegeta caminaba ahora al lado de su primo Goku o como él le decía Kakaroto – la mujer es una perra, no sé cómo puedes tirártela siempre…y encima aguantar sus escenitas…-

- sí sus escenas me molestan – dijo Goku sonriendo de lado – pero debo decir que valen la pena –

Vegeta sonrió de lado también. Goku tenía razón, una buena noche lo valía. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la veterinaria donde el perro de Goku estaba. Alguien le había dado comida envenenada al perro y estuvo a punto de morir, pero lo habían llevado a tiempo al veterinario y se había podido salvar.

- Bien, Kakaroto, qué harás esta noche? – preguntó Vegeta mientras caminaban al parque con el perro.

- nada, porqué? –

- Bueno, sencillo. KameHouse tiene una nueva bailarina y es muy buena – dijo Vegeta sonriendo de lado – vamos a ir todos hoy a verla, quizás quieras venir…-

- cuando dices todos, te refieres a Bulma y a las demás chicas? –

- no, me refiero a todos los chicos –

- bien – dijo Goku – sí iré. A qué hora pasas por mi? –

- a las 9 de la noche – notaron lo raro que era la situación cuando vieron un par de personas mirándolos raros, pero quitaron rápidamente la vista al ver como Vegeta los miraba – estúpidos…-

- tranquilo, Vegeta. No es como si fuéramos homosexuales…- dijo Goku acariciando al perro.

- por supuesto que no – dijo Vegeta haciendo una mueca – y aunque lo fuera, no tendría tan mal gusto – dijo riendo y caminando de largo – nos vemos –

- ok – dijo Goku entrando al parque.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una hermosa figura femenina de unos 1.70 metros, con una melena larga y negra muy hermosa. Los rayos del sol daban en su blanquecina piel dándole un toque muy sensual a sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Pero no podía verle el rostro. Se acercó un poco más, pero su celular empezó a sonar.

- bueno – dijo contestando el teléfono

- hola, Goku – dijo la voz chillona de Bulma, su mejor amiga y ligue de su primo – cómo estás?

- bien, aquí con Logan…-

- ay! Qué bueno que ya esté bien! – Dijo Bulma contenta – bueno, era para decirte que hoy llegó una amiga a la ciudad, recuerdas que te comenté? – no esperó la respuesta de Goku y siguió hablando como si nada – bueno tal vez quisieras conocerla…si es que no estás muy ocupado con Shinsa – dijo en un tono aparentemente inocente, pero Goku la conocía muy bien y sabía que se estaba burlando.

- ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa – dijo Goku frunciendo el ceño mientras veía a Logan perseguir una ardilla - pues no, no tengo nada planeado con Shinsa, pero si con Vegeta, así que otro día será…-

- bueno, como quieras – dijo Bulma – adiós- Goku cerró el teléfono y volvió a mirar hacia donde se suponía estaba la mujer que hacía solo segundos atrás había visto, pero ya no estaba.

- tonta Bulma…- dijo muy bajo maldiciéndola por hacerlo perder de vista a la chica. – vente Logan, vamos a casa…- el can movió la cola feliz y siguió a su amo hasta su hogar.

-----

Cuando Goku llegó a su casa, le dio comida al perro y se puso a jugar con su X box 360. Amaba vivir tan cómodamente sin tener que hacer mucho, se lo debía en gran parte a su padre quien le había heredado millones al morir, con la única condición de que cuidara de su madre adecuadamente. Aunque más bien parecía que ella lo cuidaba a él, con todo y que ya poseía 25 años bien cumplidos.

- Goku, vamos es hora de que comas…- dijo la señora sonriéndole. Tenía unos 60 años, pero se veía bastante bien y conservada. Además era muy atenta con él y todos sus amigos. Amaba a su madre, daría la vida por ella.

- voy, mamá…- dijo Goku sonriendo – eres muy guapa, sabes? – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- sí, lo sé, por eso saliste tan guapo…-

- es gracioso, todos dicen que me parezco a mi padre –

- eres igual a él, Goku – dijo su madre riendo – Eres el retrato de Bardock…-

- jajaja – Goku se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer con su madre tranquilamente.

- y entonces, dime que hacías ayer…? –

- por allí…-

- espero que no estes revolcándote otra vez con esa tal Shinsa. Es una chica muy…abierta… y lo digo en el peor de los sentidos – Goku no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas ante el comentario de su madre. Era muy cierto, después de todo.

- no…quedé en casa de Vegeta – mintió. No quería escuchar esa charla de su madre nuevamente. – hoy también saldremos, aparentemente llegó una bailarina nueva al KameHouse…-

- vaya, ese viejo pervertido ha de ganar mucho dinero en ese club –

- pues sí, siempre está lleno…y tienes razón es un pervertido, pero nos deja entrar gratis a mi y a los chicos…gracias a ti – la señora rió ante el comentario de su hijo.

- persuasión, hijito, persuasión – y con eso, le sirvió otro plato a su hijo – necesitaras llenar bien ese estómago si piensas tomar…y ni se te ocurra venir borracho…-

-ok – dijo Goku saboreando la deliciosa comida que hacía su madre.

---------

A las nueve en punto, Vegeta pitaba como loco para que su estúpido primo, como él le decía, se apresurara. Goku le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y se despidió de ella muy feliz.

- qué demoraba tanto tu estúpido trasero? – dijo Vegeta cuando Goku se había subido al carro.

- no querrás saberlo – dijo Goku riendo de medio lado. Vegeta hizo lo mismo y saludando con la mano a su tía, aceleró y partió hacía el club.

- eres un asqueroso, teniendo sexo en tu casa con tu madre allí –

- como si tu no lo hicieras…-

- no con mi madre presente…- dijo Vegeta – ya no importa, sólo espero que esa bailarina esté como dicen que está.

- cómo hiciste para no salir con Bulma? – preguntó Goku interesado notablemente.

- al parecer una amiga llegaba hoy de China así que tendrían una tonta noche de mujeres…- dijo Vegeta frunciendo el ceño – bah! Mejor para mí…-

Quince minutos después, se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, todo estaba alumbrado por los distintos letreros de los negocios nocturnos que hacían y no paraban de hacer dinero. Pero nada se llenaba tanto como el KameHouse. El viejo ganaba mucho dinero por las distintas atracciones que tenía en su local: desde la música hasta las bailarinas y los distintos shows que armaba. Era un pervertido de primera, eso sí, pero lo valía. Se había hecho con mucho dinero, así que tenía aproximadamente 500 metros cuadrados sólo para estacionamientos y todos estaban siempre llenos.

- es una suerte que la Tía Naomi lo conozca…- dijo Vegeta – sino no tendríamos este parking reservado – cuando los cuidadores lo vieron entrar, quitaron la cadena que obstaculizaba el estacionamiento para dejarlo entrar con libertad. Bajaron del carro rápidamente y empezaron a caminar al club. – Cuidalas bien, Yotsu – dijo Vegeta tirándole las llaves al cuidador.

- claro – dijo este atrapándolas.

Al llegar a la puerta del club, vieron la larga fila que había para entrar. El viejo era muy exclusivo y serio, no dejaba entrar a cualquiera. Bueno, no a cualquier hombre, pero si a cualquier mujer que se viera bien. Las puertas estaban hechas de caoba y eran enormes, sólo las podía abrir el seguridad designado para la puerta. Lo demás estaba pintado en un color chocolate claro para que armonizara con el resto de los adornos que estaban fuera del antro.

- hola, Jaime, qué tal? – preguntó Goku mostrando su blanca dentadura al seguridad. Jaime era alto y robusto, temible para cualquiera que quisiese entrar sin poder hacerlo. Tenía ojos claros y piel blanca ya que era mitad español.

- hola, Goku. Vegeta. Tocó la puerta y esta se abrió – diviértanse. La nueva bailarina está muy buena…-

- jajaja, eso espero – dijo Vegeta entrando junto a su primo al club.

en seguida las luces cambiante los cegaron, pero se acostumbraron rápido a ellas. Divisaron su mesa de siempre (también conseguida gracias a Naomi, la madre de Goku) y vieron que en ella ya los esperaban Yamcha, Krilin y Ten. Caminaron rápidamente hasta ellos y se sentaron en la mesa.

- qué tal chicos…- dijo Ten sonriendo – estoy entusiasmado por ver a la nueva bailarina…-

- sí, yo también – dijo Yamcha sonriendo feliz – espero que este como dicen que está…-

- eh…chicos, solo por casualidad, Lanch no es aquella chica…o sí? – preguntó un poco confundido mientras señalaba a un lugar en específico.

- eh sí… - dijo Ten viendo a su novia. Qué raro, pensé que no quería hacer nada hoy…

- uff te ha mentido descaradamente entonces – dijo Vegeta sonriendo con malicia – tal vez está con otro….-

- entonces, Bulma no se queda atrás…-dijo Ten señalando a la peli azul que estaba con Lanch. Vegeta miró y se sorprendió al ver a su ligue con las demás chicas allí en medio de la multitud sonriendo muy tranquilamente.

- bueno, ella me dijo que tendría una noche de chicas y lo está haciendo… la mujer no es capaz de mentirme. En cambio la tuya…-

- ya, basta – dijo Goku.

- ya va a salir la bailarina nueva – dijo Yamcha sonriendo al escuchar la música que anunciaba la llegada de la chica. Las luces se apagaron y solo una quedó encendida dejando ver cuatro figuras femeninas detrás del telón. De repente una salió de la nada y empezó a moverse al compás de la música de Moulin Rouge. Así fueron saliendo poco a poco las demás chicas, pero todos los hombres vieron que eran las mismas de siempre.

- espero que la vista sea grata, Vegeta – dijo una voz conocida para todos. Vegeta se volteó y vio a Bulma detrás de él con las manos en la cintura como si fueran jarras.

- Hola guapa – dijo Vegeta tomándola de la cintura – lo es, ahora que estás aquí.

- no trates de arreglarlo, Vegeta – dijo con el ceño fruncido y apartándolo lentamente.

- vamos nena, solo acompaño a los chicos…-

- no nos ayudes…- dijo Ten viéndolo mal, pues Lancha estaba igual de enojada que Bulma.

- Mira, Bulma, esa es ella! – dijo Juuhachi señalando el escenario

Entonces cuando se escuchaba la voz más fuerte de la canción, empezó a salir un tubo del techo dejando ver a la nueva bailarina, bien sujeta al mismo. Llevaba un corsé morado decorado con detalles negros y su cabellera estaba recogida en una media cola dejando ver graciosos rizos en sus puntas. Sus piernas llevaban unas botas moradas muy hermosas que dejaban ver buena parte de sus piernas. Llevaba un antifaz negro con escarcha morada haciéndola más misteriosa de lo que ya era.

Se movía con mucha gracia alrededor del escenario, siendo lo que ya era sin intención alguna: el centro de atracción. Cuando la música estaba acabando hizo un par de movimientos y empezó a bailar con las demás al mismo ritmo y haciendo la misma coreografía. Después casi al final se trepó nuevamente al tubo e hizo movimientos sensuales en el mismo y tirando un beso, dejando a más de uno babeando y pidiendo más, se fue con las demás.

El público rompió en aplausos tanto de hombres como de mujeres y la música normal del club empezó a sonarse dejando a todos hablando del gran espectáculo que acababan de ver. Definitivamente había valido la pena entrar, esa bailarina lo valía.

- Dios, estuvo increíble! – dijo Bulma a Lanch y Juuhachi. Los chicos se voltearon a verlas de manera extraña –

- chicas! – dijo una voz desconocida para los hombres – tenía tanto sin verte Bulma! – dijo la mujer abrazando a Bulma – Juu, Lanch!! – dijo abrazando a las demás – las extrañé mucho! –

- yo también! – dijeron las tres al unísono y riendo después de ello.

- alguien puede decirme, qué demonios pasa aquí? – preguntó Vegeta irritado viendo la escena.

- Bueno, ya cálmate – dijo Bulma – chicos, les quiero presentar a una muy buena amiga: ChiChi King. – ChiChi se quitó el antifaz que tenía y dejó ver su rostro a los demás.

- Mucho gusto…- dijo con una voz profunda y sensual que dejó cautivado a los chicos. En ese momento Goku supo que esa noche sería el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en su vida. Lo que no sabía, era si sería bueno o malo.

------

**Qué tal ****chicos****? espero que les haya gustado un monton y dejen sus comentarios y críticas netamente constructivas en un rico y sabroso Review :)**


End file.
